We just click
by Sohma Hatori
Summary: Hatsuharu and Tohru have lived with eachother since college. They've found everything they've ever wanted, a loving home and acceptance. However, a serious blow is dealt to them, they find out Tohru can never bear his child. They decide to adopt.(Yes, its
1. Default Chapter

"We just click" by Sohma Hatori (A/N: Bah..I hate these disclaimers and stuff, I don't own furuba, don't bother trying to sue, you'll look rather stupid even if you win. Haru x Tohru is not my favorite couple, second favorite. Toriru is my favorite ^_^ Music that inspired this: Rhythm Emotion, Just Communication, Shining Collection, Sleepless Beauty, and lots more that I was too lazy to mention. Iceman rules! Summary: Hatsuharu and Tohru have lived with eachother since college. They've found everything they've ever wanted, a loving home and acceptance. However, a serious blow is dealt to them, they find out Tohru can never bear his child. They decide to adopt.(Yes, its someone from Furuba xD))  
  
It was 7:00AM in the morning, Sohma Hatsuharu wanted sleep. However, he couldn't get it because of the constant clatter in the kitchen not too far off from their bedroom. Last night was filled with excitement, as they had gotten important news from the doctor concerning Tohru and their child. Ah yes, Hatsuharu would be a father. The words didn't scare him, he was more then ready for it and loved his soon to be wife very dearly. Those four years together had given Hatsuharu what was never allowed of a jyuunishi member, complete bliss. Sure, they had their share of arguments and bickering but in the end they were more happier together than apart. It was on one of those days that he could see they were meant to be, an item, match made in heaven, two peas that share the same pod, whichever you wanted to call it they were.  
  
"Haru-chan...ano..what would you like for breakfast?" Tohru had asked rather happily. It was just like her to be concerned on what other people preferred.  
  
"Tohru.anything you make is fine." Which was not a lie. If there was anything Tohru hadn't a fault in, it was cooking. Tohru simply nodded her ok, then continued to make the heavenly smells emit from her kitchen.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Haru shuffled out of his bed.his warm bed with the wonderous scent of the thing he held most dear. Putting on his slippers(which had little cows at the tips, Tohru had thought they were cute), he walked slowly and unsteadily into the kitchen, not even having to open his eyes to guide him through their hallway. The cow sat down at his spot on their table, and looked at todays delicious feast. Fish, miso soup, and rice. His favorite. Tohru knew well that one of the ways to win a mans heart is through his stomach. Tohru smiled sweetly. The look on her face was one of things about her that turned him on. He could have her right now, on this table. But he wouldn't, they had a child on the way and he wouldn't jeopardize it for his cravings. He shrugged off this newfound animalistic behaviors and dug into the scrumptious meal. Tohrus mind was on other things however.  
  
Is he satisfied? Oh no! Maybe I cooked the fish too long! Does he like broiled fish!?! Maybe the rice is too bland for him!?! Another thing about Tohru, sometimes she just killed herself with worry. Sighing, she decided to sit on their couch in the living room and watch some TV, something she rarily ever did. However, it was Saturday morning, therefore her favorite anime, Yami no matsuei was on. She was drawed into it, the whole concept of shinigami and tsuzuki warped her mind as she once again became a momentary fangirl. Ooh, is this the part where Hisoka kisses him!?! Waiiii After finishing his breakfast, he was less than thrilled of seeing his love hyperactive over her anime. It was indeed a scary sight. Yes, today was one of those days where he would be wrapped up in writing another of his mangas. He sighed inwardly as he opened his laptop and started up word processor.  
  
"Ah, Mister Sohma, Miss Honda. I have been eagerly awaiting your visit. It seems theres been a little..complication."  
  
"Complication?" they both echoed as they started to worry at the possibilities of meaning to that word.  
  
"Yes..it seems Miss Honda.cannot bear your child. Your sperm is infertile, unable to mate with her egg"  
  
"I...I see doctor" Hatsuharu looked mortified. His depression reflected upon his face, as if he had been guilty of this..  
  
"Ah.its alright Haru.its not your fault.we still have our happiness" She started to say.but the look on Haru told him he was not convinced.  
  
"I still love you.." She said slowly as she encircled her arms around his broad shoulders, making sure she her chest did not touch his. He looked straight down at the ground, unable to reply.  
  
  
  
. 


	2. Can still love

We just click Chapter 2 by Sohma Hatori (A/N: Ah, so soon I'm writing again! Yes loves, I hope to finish this really soon. Unfinished fanfics are a pet peeve of mine since my reviewers will contemplate suicide if I don't continue xD)  
  
Last night was a blur. A dream hopefully? Yes, it was all a dream. Tohru bore his child, and he'd be a father. Or would he? He slowly rose out of bed once again. He noticed that his pillow was slightly damp. He was crying last night? No..last night had been tears of joy. The doctor had said that their baby was healthy and on the way. They'd be married soon and live happily ever after, just like in fairytales. But as soon as he woke up and saw a depressed Tohru, he knew that his fairytale would never come true. No child, no chance at making their small apartment a home.  
  
"Its my fault." he started to say before she snapped up and smacked him.  
  
"Iie! Its not Harus fault!" she tried to withdraw her pain but it was evident in her face. She hadn't got any sleep last night, kept thinking of their painful memory. He'd make it up to her..he had to. Tohru had given him everything.to let it all go to waste..  
  
"We're going to adopt" he said blankly. It wasn't a demand rather than a thought. Of course! People adopted children all the time. But it was going to be a hard process..  
  
Tohru seemed to be snapping out of a daze at those words. They could have a child...not of their own creation.but does that mean they couldn't love it as if it was?  
  
A small smile crept its way upon her face soon afterwards. They'd go through with it. He was positive she liked the idea. Grabbing their coats, they decided to go out to the adoption agency, about three blocks away from their home.  
  
It was a large building with a solid grey coloring. As soon as they walked in, they saw children...lots of them. Happy children playing with their toys, young babies in their cribs bawling their brains out..children with a saddened expression on their face. Looking at all of them, they couldn't tell which one they thought they would choose. After about three minutes in there, a young lady of about twenty five years old walked over to them.  
  
"Ah, Sir, are you and the wife looking for a child?" she had calmly asked.  
  
Tohrus face turned slightly pink at the lady implying they were married, but made no comment on correcting her. "Ah.hai" Haru said plainly, he was excited, but very jittery about this.  
  
She led them into a room.with a one-way mirror like in police stations where witnesses identified criminals where the criminals could not see them.  
  
  
  
"Is there any specific reason you are adopting?" The lady asked. "We..we had just been told we are unable...unable to make children" Tohru had stated gravely. The pain in her voice was becoming evident as she stuttered the words. The lady made no comment on that otherwise, and quizzed them on their backgrounds. Unsurprisingly, neither had prison records, had been institutionalized, or were abusing narcotics. Satisfied, the lady once again led them into the room with the children. There were oh so many, and they were fixed on the younger children. However, it took a few seconds to realize one of them they knew very well.  
  
Sohma Kisa looked like she was about to die. Her face was down, as if she was fighting away her tears. Her hair was hiding her face however, which made it slightly hard to notice it was her. Hatsuharu quickly whispered into Tohru's ear before striding over to the grief stricken young girl.  
  
"Ah.Kisa-chan.what are you doing here?" Tohru had questioned her. Why would she be here, of all places? The Sohmas wouldn't give up a member of the jyuunishi, would they?  
  
The girl looked up and saw Tohrus confused stare. Instantly she hugged the older woman. "Onee-chan!" the girl shouted. It was at that time that the girl let the tears flow freely.  
  
"There there Kisa.." Hatsuharu patted warmly.  
  
"Kaa-san.is..dead" she sniffled. "They said she was sick because she was worried about me...they don't want me anywore. Tousan said he had hated me from the day I was born.that I was unfit for a daughter."  
  
"Kisa.your not at fault. Your mother loved you very much" Haru had stated. Inside he was boiling.filled with anger..he almost went black but calmed down at the thought of Kisa needing him.  
  
"We can't leave you here" Tohru stated simply.  
  
"Your coming with us."  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
(A/N: Ooh.nice cliff hanger..I told you it was someone from furuba xD. Also, Kisa is not her normal age from the series, but rather about 11 in this one. Tohru and Haru are about..hmm...24-25ish ^0^. Review my loves, and you shall be rewarded ;)" 


End file.
